GD Membership
The GD membership is a paid membership that costs $1.00 a month. It gives you many things, but not advantages in getting better in Geometry dash. Contents The GD Membership has three stages: Bronze, Silver and gold. You get the different badges by beating members only levels, made by RobTop. There are a total of 10 levels. Beating 3 unlocks bronze, beating 6 unlocks silver, and beating all 10 unlocks gold. More things are unlocked as your rank gets higher. Bronze unlocks new shop, new achievements, new icons. Silver unlocks all of the above and also has a story mode. Gold has all of the above and a bossfight with the demon from the basement, as well as icon to celebrate. If you run out of time while having the bossfight, the game keeps going till afterwards and you will still get the icon. The story mode is not unlocked forever and must be paid to get again....however if you get far enough the game will either make it cheaper or give it free. Once completed, the bossfight can be replayed over and over. Bossfight The bossfight starts by the gatekeeper telling you to head to the basement....he seems worried. After heading to the basement, the demon is there, and he laughs and thanks you for freeing him... "Well, I couldn't ever thank you enough. I'm free. FREE!! Really free!" After wards, he'll toss you into a series of 3 levels made by RobTop, like a mini gauntlet. Beating these unlocks a final level, which you must play. At the end of the strangely easy level, the game glitches and the real bossfight starts. "Hahaha.... those levels were nothing..." Beating the bossfight unlocks an Icon, 15 stars, and 1000 orbs, as well as the achievement, "back in the basement." Also, the demon is now locked behind his old cage, whimpering. Now there is one big key there...you have the key to it, and You can open it. Doing so will only replay the bossfight but none of the old levels. Story mode The story mode is like geometry dash world, except it so far has 10 worlds with bossfight at the end. Beating these get you icons, achievements, and orbs, but no stars.. only the bossfight levels have stars(at first). At world 5 and up, all levels have stars. Self explanatory. New shop The new shop is in the membership menu, where the story mode is, as well as where you buy the membership. Going in required nothing but the membership. However, everything is bought in "invert orbs", a form of currency got from the bossfight, membership levels, and the story mode. All the levels In the game Stereo madness - fingerdash have "invert versions" which also get you the invert orbs. There are icons, ships, balls UFOs, waves, robots spiders , swing copters, as well as others to be added to the game. Clicking on a lock in the Icon Kit for something you can buy in the Membership shop says one of these messages: Flip it over. That might work. Maybe it costs more than just a click. Opposites attract. This lock still won't open. Inverted blue is not red. ''' New achievements Note: add more if you like. '''Another madness? Beat invert stereo madness Not on track Beat invert back on track Summergeist Beat invert polargeist Damp in Beat invert dry out Base before base Beat invert base after base Can't hold on Beat invert Can't let go walker beat invert jumper Time Machine...? Beat invert time machine indeed loops....beat invert cycles zstep beat invert x step Butterclunk beat invert clutterfunk theory of nothing Beat invert theory of everything waterman trip! Beat invert electroman adventures Not this again...beat invert clubstep please no.....beat invert electrodynamix square army beat invert hexagon force boom processing beat invert blast processing theory of nothing 2? Beat invert theory of everything 2 geometrical cube beat invert geometrical dominator aliveunlocked beat invert deadlocked toe dash! Beat invert fingerdash a new adventure! Beat world 1 of story mode Crazy levels! Beat world 2 of story mode ''' '''More adventures!!! Beat world 3 of story mode things are getting tough....beat world 4 of story mode new shinies, new adventures!! Beat world 5 of story mode Another one.....Beat world 6 of story mode Crash the party! Beat world 7 of story mode spooky but awesome! Beat world 8 of story mode demon rated!!! Beat world 9 of story mode The Finale....? Beat world 10 of story mode Bronze medal! Beat 3 membership levels silver medal! Beat 6 membership levels Gold medal! Beat all membership levels Back to the basement! Successfully defeat the demon! platinum medal! Get all (for now) membership achievements! Category:Features